


This Feeling

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: Method (2017), 메소드
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Time, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: How this blasted movie should have ended
Relationships: Jae-ha/Young-woo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/gifts).



> Imagine that when I sat down to watch this movie with Raiya, I said to myself that I would not be writing fic for this...
> 
> Written in thirty minutes because I am so very tired of the trauma that innately comes along with LGBT movies, if I wanted that shit I’d look at my own life, so here is how this blasted movie that stole my heart in less than 90 minutes should have ended. Cheers!

*******

For a few sweet days, Jae-ha had felt so alive. More alive than he had in a good _long_ while. More alive than he had since the last gay-coded play he acted in and the whirlwind romance with his costar that had followed.

That one had never been meant to last, had fizzled out after a few months of makeout sessions in the back corners of discreet bars made for people like them, of fucking in alleyways and in the backseats of cars, flying by the seat of their pants but so, so free…

This one though…

Young-woo kissing him on the stage in the middle of the night, then in the prop warehouse. Young-woo’s soft hands on his back, squeezing at his ass, his tongue in Jae-ha’s mouth. Young-woo’s hands in his hair, his cock in Jae-ha’s mouth, then Young-woo’s hand on his length as the young man licked the taste of his own come out of Jae-ha’s mouth…

That weekend at the beach, Jae-ha’s special place. He had always said he would bring the love of his life to this place.

In the warehouse Young-woo, blissed out from his orgasm and grinning like a madman, had said they should go somewhere together, get away, where should they go?

Well, Jae-ha hadn’t had to think twice.

In the backseat of Young-woo’s car under the stars, opening him up so carefully, lovingly, as the young man whispered in his ear that he was his first like this, that he was so glad it was going to be Jae-ha. Pressing inside him, taking him slowly, reverently, until Young-woo wailed with pleasure. Holding him in his arms after, the quiet beach and brilliant stars visible just out the window…

This one was meant to last. He had _never_ felt like this before.

And then…then…

It was over. It was over and Young-woo was literally _ripped_ from his arms, and the woman who claimed to love him was behind it all.

Perhaps she had a right to be angry at him for cheating, but Jae-ha would never even dream of doing something like this to anyone, let alone someone he claimed to love.

She _screamed_ and _shouted_ and hit at him, said terrible things, _vile_ things.

_‘Are you a man?’_ stung worst of all.

“I wanted to leave,” he whispered through her screaming. “I was honest with you. I told you all of this. _And you would not let me go._ ”

She still wouldn’t, utterly _refused_ , and he felt every bit as much a prisoner as the characters in _Unchained_.

Young-woo called him that evening, so relieved to hear him pick up, asking him where he was, if he was okay, and Jae-ha wanted to _sob_.

But he didn’t. In fact, he neither said nor did anything at all. He just let the phone drop to his side and stared at the sunset, wishing Young-woo was still there with him.

Those few precious days…he had never felt so alive.

And now…

_Was this what being dead felt like?_

Part of him thought to not even show for the press conference, to instead go to one of those discreet bars, drown himself in cheap soju and disappear into obscurity.

He walked in anyway. He wasn’t entirely sure why. At least until he saw Young-woo’s face, fearful but overjoyed to see him. That was why.

But Jae-ha couldn’t look him in the eye. His soul hurt far too much for that.

If this is where it was to end…

Well then, he would remember it as the best two days of his life.

The director opened the press conference for them and Young-woo and Jae-ha waited backstage, blissfully alone.

“I want to tell the whole world were are in love,” Young-woo said out of the blue, reaching out to take his hand and Jae-ha wanted to _scream_ at his hopeful, naive expression.

_Do you know what they will do? Do you know what they will say? Do you truly believe you can bear that pain?_

“Hyung,” Young-woo whispered, his eyes shining in the dark. “You love me, right? You really love me?”

_Yes._

It had only been a matter of days, but Jae-ha knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had his soulmate standing right here in front of him.

Young-woo nodded, hope plain on his face. “Then why shouldn’t we tell them? To hell with their judgements!” Then he was pressing close to Jae-ha, one hand still gripping his tightly while the other cupped his cheek reverently. “Jae-ha…” he whispered. “I don’t want to hide anymore…”

“You said you weren’t gay…” Jae-ha whispered, suddenly unable to meet his gaze as he confessed a truth long buried deep. “But… _I am,_ and…and I’m _scared._ ”

Young-woo hugged him tightly and Jae-ha hugged him back, shaking in his love’s arms as he accepted that he was going to do this, he was going to _come out_ and by all the ancestors he was _terrified,_ but…

But then Young-woo was kissing him softly on the lips, and Jae-ha fell in love all over again.

_I don’t want this gone from my life_ , he thought as the younger man pulled away. _I don’t want him gone._

“Are we doing this?” Young-woo whispered as their director introduced them and called for them.

Jae-ha nodded shakily and interlaced their fingers.

They walked out hand in hand.

From there, Jae-ha barely remembered a goddamn thing, except that the reporters’ questions were disgusting. Invasive. Judgmental. Young-woo did the talking. He was young and brave, so much braver than Jae-ha. He sat there, head held high as he fended off their questions, hand still clasped tightly with Jae-ha’s on top of the table.

Jae-ha’s shirt was visibly soaked through with sweat and had the lights always been that bright? What was that buzzing noise…

“But what _changed_ your sexuality?” a reporter asked and Young-woo huffed, increasingly impatient.

“Nothing _changed—“_

“Which one of you is the man in the relationship?” another piped up.

“That’s—“

“Aren’t you afraid you will both lose popularity? That your behavior will turn people off of your work?”

Before Jae-ha even realized what he was doing, he had picked up the mic.

“Listen,” he said cooly, cutting off Young-woo’s indignant reply. “Yes, we’re in a relationship now. Yes, we’re in love. Anything beyond that is our business, our concern, and no one else’s. If it bothers you, look away and keep your opinions to yourself.”

Then he was walking off the stage, a stunned Young-woo in tow. When Jae-ha finally turned around, outside in the parking lot, Young-woo was grinning at him.

“Well, that’s one way to cause an uproar.”

Jae-ha kissed him. What else was he to do with that perfect smile?

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered against Young-woo’s lips and the younger man nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Jae-ha’s neck.

Jae-ha scooped him into his arms.

By the time they made it to the beach the next morning, it was not yet dawn. That was good, Jae-ha thought as he bundled Young-woo into the backseat and kissed him senseless, settling between his spread thighs.

He would never tire of this. Not of Young-woo’s soft pants as Jae-ha fingered him open, nor of his breathless moans as they made love, wrapped in each other’s arms, mouths never once parting.

They watched the sun rise from the hood of their car, wrapped in blankets, Jae-ha’s arm around Young-woo’s shoulders, Young-woo’s arm around his waist.

“God, I love you,” Jae-ha whispered, turning to the younger man. “Is that a crazy thing to say after three days?”

Young-woo squealed with laughter, burying his face in Jae-ha’s shoulder. “So, so crazy.” Then he looked, utter adoration on his face. “But _God_ I love you too.”

_**El Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hardly the best thing I've ever written, but I needed to get it out before I could sleep. Hope you enjoyed this quick fix it!


End file.
